


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by setmynameinhighlights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I don't know what this even is, M/M, blowjob, domination kink, fluffy cuddle stuff ):, frozen, luke blows calum, meep, then there is cake which just, tweet inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setmynameinhighlights/pseuds/setmynameinhighlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"@Luke5SOS: Watching frozen with the lads"</p><p>"@Michael5SOS: I've only just got on the Frozen hype train.... I'm like two months late"</p><p>"@Michael5SOS: I don't have a skull..... or bones" I LOVE HIM"</p><p>"@Michael5SOS: Do you wanna build a snowmannnnnn ❄️⛄️❄️"</p><p>A fic where the 5SOS boys cuddle and watch Frozen. And maybe Luke blows Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy :) xx
> 
> i've also never seen frozen i just had this image in my mind of them all snuggly and they continuously tweet about this so i was like 
> 
> hm. 
> 
> so here you go!!
> 
> follow me on twitter: @emilyy_claire

"Oh my god, Luke, you burnt the fucking popcorn." The sighing and groaning begins as the boys are wrapped up in their hotel room, all in one bed, while they are snowed in for however long until they can get their tour bus back on the road. It's March, however, and they're still in shock that winter is still in full force over in England. But, with the couple feet of snow on the ground, and no sign of it stopping, it's evident that they'll be there for a while.

 

"Well, sorry. That microwave is shit! And I don't think it helps that there isn't any butter to put on it." They are all wrapped up in blankets, Luke cuddling into Calum, while Michael sits on the end, Ashton taking the other end where he is able to change his phone by the bedside table. It's quiet and nice as they are looking through the movies to buy from the hotel TV.

"Just choose one!" Calum whines, annoyed, as he snuggles Luke closer to him under the comforter. The room is pretty dark, and Michael is flipping through the movies to try to find one that would be worth all of their time. Most of the movies they watch are pretty shit due to the fact that they all had completely different tastes in what they enjoyed watching. Michael enjoyed most of the animated movies, while Calum liked some of the action movies kind of like Luke, and Ashton was more into humor or romance, feel-good movies. There was a lot of diversity, so it was very hard to please them all. 

Finally, Michael clicks on  _Frozen_. He had heard a lot of hype about it, but none of them really knew what it was about, or the main idea. "Lads?" He asked, looking at the summary and reading it over. "What about this?" 

Ashton looked up from his phone, giving a weird face before laughing a little bit and shaking his head. "Are you serious, bro? That's like... a princess movie." 

"Did you have any other suggestions?" Michael asked, a little sass to his voice from being annoyed for looking for a movie while the other boys were not even helping decide. 

"Just buy it," Luke's voice was small underneath the blankets as he snuggle closer to Calum's chest and grabbed some popcorn that sat on the boys lap. "It's fine. I hear it's good, anyways." 

Michael clicks to buy it before he sets down the remote next to him, and lays back against the headboard. "I hope we don't regret this." He chuckles a little, grabbing some popcorn before groaning at the burnt taste. "Fuck, Luke. This is shitty popcorn." 

*~*

"Oh my god, that is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Michael's voice is so chipper as they all start giggling at the small snowman on the screen. He takes his phone to take a picture of the screen, smiling as he does so.

"The snowman reminds me of Michael when he had white hair. With the buck teeth and everything." Ashton giggled, hearing the other laugh too as Michael rolled his eyes and told them all to 'shut up' under his breath.

Luke and Calum are still snuggling, whispering to each other throughout the entire movie. They had been seeing each other for a while, secretly after shows and in bathrooms so no one would ever know. But, now, they figured that they wouldn't just flat out tell Ashton or Michael, but just see if they would ever say anything. They knew that the boys would be alright with it, and they knew that no one would judge them for it-- especially fans. They just wanted it to be between them, and take their time to really figure out what each of them wanted. Of course, they were no strangers to messing around and letting each other know what they both wanted. 

Ashton and Michael are completely into the movie, laughing at the funny parts, smiling at the cute; they're completely enthralled. Whereas Luke and Calum are snuggled, wanting the movie to be over, and for them to finally get some privacy when the other boys fall asleep. They're whispering to each other, some things are quite dirty and hope none of the other two boys would hear properly. 

 _"That snowman may not have bones, but I have a bone for you."_ Calum whispers, making Luke's face blush red. No one is able to see it, however, from the darkness of the room. Calum kisses the top of Luke's head gently, breathing in the scent of his hair before turning his attention back to the movie. 

They all watch in contentment before the song  _Let It Go_ started to play on the TV. Everything looked so magical, and the boys were completely in a trance. It was like everything was starting to fall together and they all got this sense of actual hope from this childish movie that was so inspiring and wonderful. Calum felt the movement of Luke's foot as it started to guide up his leg. Turning to look at the boy snuggled into him, he caught the bright, blue eyes staring and wanting something from him. His face resembled a little more of a lust, and a smirk was containing on his lips. 

"What?" Calum whispered, licking his own lips as he watched the blonde. Luke didn't say anything else, smiling gently as he started to emerge from the bed. 

"I'm going to go get something from the vending machine." Luke grabbed at Calum's leg underneath the blankets, letting his hand run over the boys crotch lightly to see if he would find a difference in how turned on he was. "Come with me, Cal." The blonde crawled over Ashton to get off the bed, revealing  him in his plaid pajama pants that Calum had been matching as well, just shirtless compared to Luke. 

Michael paused the movie, looking at the two that were climbed out of the bed. "Hey, can you get me some M&M's, please?" He reached over the edge of the bed to get his wallet and gave the boys a dollar bill. 

"Get me some cookies, please." Ashton said as well, handing the boys some money. 

"Anything else, princesses?" Calum joked, holding the money in his hands as he started to walk towards the door. Michael and Ashton both shook their heads before Luke opened the door for him and Calum to leave.

The hallway was bright from the lights, and he could tell that there wasn't a lot of people still here. Most of them had been smart to leave before all the snow started, but for them, that wasn't the case at all. 

It was just that no one had expected this much snow, and it was kind of nice to have a day off. 

Calum and Luke walked to the vending machine, just down the hallway. When they got to it, Calum pushed Luke into the machine, pinning him against it as his face traveled up the boys neck, resting on the soft skin of it. "Are you really thinking you're going to come out here and not pleasure me? You're such a fucking tease, Lucas." 

Luke whined gently against the glass, feeling Calum's' front start to grind into his backside. The brunette was pushed against him, biting his neck as he wants to feel some sort of friction. He turns around, trapped between the brunette and the glass, before he pushes the boy against the wall, hoping no one would see them. They're at the end of the hallway without any room around, and he hopes they can get something in quickly before Ashton and Michael come looking for them. 

"That song had me really, really inspired," Luke stated, bringing his hand up Calum's chest, feeling the muscles and tenseness before letting it drop to the tie of the PJ pants. He bit his lip kissing on the boys lips, letting a few noises slip out before he drops to his knees and licks his lips. He pulls on Calum's pajama pants, letting no time pass before he takes the semi-hardness in his mouth and looks up for the reaction. They only have so much time before they would need to start getting back, and if this is the only time they have, they better use it. 

Luke hadn't gotten fully used to the idea of a blowjob yet, and he was still learning, just as Calum was, at determining what felt good to one another. They each sort of lied to each other, especially if something didn't feel as good as before, just because they were learning and it was quite embarrassing to  _not_ make someone feel good. 

"Fuck, Luke, Jesus," Calum didn't have initial reaction, throwing his head against the wall before he looked down to see Luke staring up at him. 

Luke worked his lips over the boys head, going down on him completely before feeling his gag reflex started to act, and pulled away slightly. His tongue worked around the tip, feeling the saltiness of the pre-come start to interact with his taste buds. 

He moaned over the head again, sucking hard on the tip, knowing he was driving Calum completely crazy. His hand slid up to squeeze and fondle his balls before letting his hand slide up to his hip, grabbing at his gently. 

"L-Luke, I-I'm really close," Calum whispered, trying to keep it down for the other people who might have heard them. It would have been extremely embarrassing to be caught in this situation, especially have to go back to the other boys.

Luke took the dick out of his mouth, jerking it off fast with his hand. He bit his lip, putting the tip close to his mouth as he looked up at Calum with his big, bright eyes again. "Let it go all over my face, Calum, let it go," The redness on his cheeks was very prominent, and just from the words being stated, Calum felt himself start to get the extremely tingly feeling in his body before he felt himself ejaculate on the boy lips and a little inside his mouth. He watched as Luke licked his lips gently, missing a few spots before he swallowed. 

"C'mere," Calum whispered, pulling Luke up from his knees and kissing the spots of cum that the boy had missed on his face before kissing the boys lips that tasted like him. "You're so good at that, baby." He let go of Luke, pulling the pants back on his hips before kissing Luke's jaw and pulling him along and back to the room.

As they entered the room, they both were red in the face; Calum still high from his climax, and Luke still high from his adrenaline. They walked to the beds to find Ashton and Michael both on their phones, extremely confused as to where they had been for the past fifteen minutes. The vending machine was only down the hall, and it would have taken them a good three minutes to get everything they needed-- even if something had gotten stuck. 

"Where the hell did you go? Back to Sydney?" Michael laughed, sitting up. He looked at the duo who both had nothing in their hands now, not even the money they had been given before. "Did you two really go out there to hook up and not even remember to bring us back food so you could  _pretend_ to not have hooked up?" 

Luke blushed gently, crawling back over Ashton to get into bed, neither of them saying anything. 

"The walk of shame," Ashton giggled, slapping at Luke's butt before seeing Calum's glaring eyes that almost protected that butt with his life. "Don't worry, Cal, I don't want it." He teased, slapping Calum's, as well, as he climbed in beside Luke. 

"Jesus, I didn't know Disney songs could make someone so horny, but I guess if you take something like  _Let It Go_ into a sexual way... I didn't think you guys were  _that_ dirty." Michael laughed at the pairs expressions, knowing they had been caught red-handed. 

Luke snuggled into Calum's touch again, biting his lip and not really caring what any of the other boys said. 

"I'm annoyed now, I have nothing to snack on, " Michael complained, pressing the play button. "I guess we're going to have to finish off Luke's shitty popcorn now." 

 


End file.
